OCs for: Full Moon in March
by WhiteDoveWing
Summary: OCs please! Sign ups are on chapter 1!
1. OC Sign Up!

OC Form

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Daily Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Weapons:

Magic Type:

Guild:

Guild Insignia(location and color):

Guild Ranking:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family(if any):

Friends:

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none):

* * *

_Guilds are:_

_-Crystallites(main guild)_

_-Dark Crescent(rival guild)_

_-Stainless Blood(dark guild)_

_Choose any guild and the first 3 acceptable OCs will be s-class! I'm making three OCs, one for each guild, so one of your OCs may be the main character. I will not accept applications that are incomplete or too violent. For Magic Type, don't put what spells he or she can do. Put the __type__ of Magic she or he has. You can post multiple OCs._

_For Crystallites, Your OC's name has to be a type of gem/ crystal but only the first name has to be a gem. The surname(last name) can be anything else. (ex. Ruby, Aquamarine, Bloodstone, Pearl, etc.)_

_Review or PM your OC to me and it has to be in the format provided above, otherwise I will skip your application._

* * *

My OCS

Name: Jade Lilion

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Hair: Light brown with red tips

Eyes: Green

Daily Clothes: Dark denim skinny jeans, plaid jacket with white tank, converse.

Formal Clothes: Dark green floor dress

Swimwear: Green and white bikini

Sleepwear: Sweats and hoodie

Weapons: Sleek silver scythe with a jade embedded in the hilt

Magic Type: Heavenly body magic

Guild: Crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): white on left stomach

Guild Ranking: Master

Likes: fruits

Dislikes: carrots, color orange

Family(if any): none

Friends: her guild

Love Life: Was friends with Orion

* * *

Name: Orion Blanc

Gender: Male

Age: 28

Hair: White

Eyes: Black

Daily Clothes: Jeans and black hoodie

Formal Clothes: Normal black and white tux

Swimwear: Black trunks

Sleepwear: Sweats and hoodie

Weapons: Scythe with three stars on hilt

Magic Type: Celestial Spirit, Ice Magic

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Insignia(location and color): Black on chest

Guild Ranking: Master

Likes: black stuff

Dislikes: color white

Family(if any): none

Friends: his guild

Love Life: Used to be friends with Jade and had crush on her

* * *

Name: Tear (no surname)

Gender: Female

Age: unknown

Hair: Red

Eyes: Red

Daily Clothes: White dress with black cloak

Formal Clothes: none

Swimwear: none

Sleepwear: white tank with black leggings

Weapons: none

Magic Type: Death Magic

Guild: Stainless Blood

Guild Insignia(location and color): Red on thigh

Guild Ranking: Master

Likes: evil

Dislikes: purity

Family(if any): unknown

Friends: none

Love Life: none.


	2. OCs so Far

These are the OCs that are accepted. If you entered but was NOT accepted, it was because it was incomplete/ and or incorrect (crystal name/nickname please). I wasn't clear on the history/ personality. You can put it but otherwise, I will choose. The s class OCs maker's name is in bold. I only have OCs for Crystallites! If you are willing to make another OC or switch yours over, please do! You can post multiple OCs so go for it! :D

* * *

**NewMusic098's OC:**

Name: Opal ( no last name )

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Hair: Short, silver with a shade of sky blue. A little past the shoulders.

Eyes: Heterochromic. Right eye: Blue Left Eye: Yellow

Daily Clothes: White blouse underneath a light blue polo, light-blue knee-length skirt, white leggings, and wears white gloves and brown shoes.

Formal Clothes: None-desu...

Sleepwear: Very large light-blue shirt and tiny white shorts ( shirt can cover it up no problem )

Weapons: Arcane Symbols in the form of cards she keeps with her.

Magic Type: *Magic Arcana (If making up magic is not allowed, then she will have advanced Rune Magic)

Guild: Crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): Peach on back

Guild Ranking: S-Class

Likes: Practicing her magic, reading books, sweets, and peaceful silence

Dislikes: Those who make an enemy out of her friends

Family(if any): Adopted, so none

Friends: *Sting Eucliffe, members of Crystallites

Love Life: Often visits, -or gets visited by-, *Sting.

* * *

**Reitzel-chan's OCs **(not Kimberly):

Name: Horatio (Aragonite) Magno (everyone just calls him Magno since he dislike his first name)

Gender: male

Age: 20

Hair: Brown spiky hair that reaches his shoulders

Eyes: Green eyes

Daily Clothes: A white dress shirt, black pants, grey sneakers and a red scarf

Formal Clothes: His daily clothes just with a black jacket and without the scarf

Swimwear: Orange swimming trunks

Sleepwear: Black pajama bottom

Weapons: he has several knives hidden on his body

Magic Type: magnet magic, with his magic he can create magnetic fields and therefore he can control ferromagnetic, paramagnetic and diamagnetic items. He can also make electromagnetic fields. (Google magnetism if you need in more depth understanding of his powers)

Guild: crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): red and on the back of his hand

Guild Ranking: S-class

Personality: Magno is a calm person who likes to talk with people. He would try to negotiate with someone before attacking them. He loves his little sister and would do anything to protect her. It takes a lot for him to lose his temper but when he does he is really scary.

Likes: Coffee, talking, and his sister

Dislikes: obnoxious people, drunkards and pollen (he is allergic)

History: he grew up in a small town with his parents, he was really interested in magic and there was an old Mage in the town that took him under his wing to teach him magic. When he was twelve his little sister Kimberly was born and he swore to be the best big brother ever. Two years later his parents were killed in a attack by a dark guild and Magno was left with his two year old little sister. He decided to find a guild where he could earn money to take care of his sister and a place where his sister would be taken care of even if he died.

Family(if any): a little sister that he takes care of named Kimberly

Friends: only those in the guild

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none): you can choose but I think it would have been cute for him to have a love interest

His little sister

* * *

Name: Kimberly(Amber) Magno

Nickname: Kim

Gender: female

Age: 6

Hair: long brown hair that reaches her mid back

Eyes: one green and one blue (she is blind on her blue eye)

Daily clothes: A pink sundress and brown flats

Formal wear: a blue dress and some blue flats

Swimwear: a pink bikini

Sleep wear: a yellow night gown with bears

Magic: none (yet, but maybe if the story progresses that far she will learn ice magic)

Guild: she is a honorary member of crystallites

Guild mark: a pink one on her shoulder

Personality: she is a happy and hyper girl that loves to play. She isn't afraid of strangers at all, and likes to talk to new people. She really loves her older brother

Likes: pink, bunnies, flowers

Dislikes: bugs, scary things and when her brother is angry with her

Family: her brother

Friends: other children from school

* * *

**Benthino's OC:**

Name: Quartz Steele

Gender: male

Age: 47

Hair:none

Eyes: Orange/red

Daily Clothes: Heavy steel armour(black) with adamantine coating, horned helm, only showing Eyes, Sharp fingerd gloves.

Formal Clothes: black suit, White shirt, red tie, "fancy shoes", black leather gloves.

Swimwear: A pair of crimson swimming trunks.

Sleepwear: grey boxers

Weapons: Big claymore type sword, two machetes.

Magic Type: Colossus magic.

Guild:Crystallites

Guild Insignia(location and color): Black right fist

Guild Ranking: S

Likes: Rocks, Mountains, battle, his allies and his family.

Dislikes: People not from his family or guild

Family(if any): Raina, Rey.

Friends:Blade Wolf

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none): You choose, Master

* * *

The ones below the s-class is the accepted but NOT s-class. Sorry if you didn't make it but you can make s-class members for Dark Crescent and Stainless Blood! If you added magic spells, they aren't included because they take too much space ^_^' But I will use the spells you include.

* * *

Taliaem's OCs

Name: Emerald Nadias

Gender: female

Age:19

Hair: pale autumn green hair thats goes to her thigh, straight side bangs

Eyes: pale pink eyes with a red outline

Daily Clothes: green cross strap half shirt, white tank top under, green and black mini skirt, black knee socks, green fairyish wings, green shoes, cat green tail, cat green ears

Formal Clothes: pale powdery green dress with emeralds on the button, white ribbons in her hair, hair in french braid, white tights, green flats

Swimwear: blue bikini with a green ribbon on the left cup, red flower on the bottom, hair in ponytail

Sleepwear: green tank top, black boxer shorts, hair in boubou form

Weapons: twin blades she hides in her back.

Magic Type: Chained Witch? (confirm with me please)

Guild: Crystallites

Guild insignia: green and neck  
Guild ranking: A class

Likes: boats, milk,apples,emeralds,friemds,guild,

Dislikes: darkness,dark guilds.

Love Life: ?

* * *

beyblade-lover's OC

Name: Sapphire (no surname)

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Hair: Waist long blonde and curly

Eyes: Very light blue

Daily clothes: A lightblue summer dress which reaches the middle of her thights.

Formal clothes: A long sparkling dark blue dress

Swimwear: A blue bikini with White stripes.

Sleepwear: A long white nightgown

Weapons: A cold stare which can freeze anyone

Magic type: Ice magic

Guild: Crystallites

Guild insignia: Light blue on her right shoulder

Guild ranking: A-rank

Likes: animals and children

Dislikes: Darkness

Family: none

Friends: The guild

Love life: (Again you can decide this as well if you decide to use her)


	3. More OCs!

These are the 2nd set of OCs I've accepted! The first chapter will come soon! I will also change the title of this "story" to "OCs For the Story: Full Moon in March"

Reason for why I chose the title to be "Full Moon in March" is because... Secret! XD Nahh I'm kidding :P I did "Full Moon" for the Dark Crescent, but a full moon isn't a crescent moon. In otherwords, bad times. "March" Is for one of the birthstones in March. It's a gem (stone whatever :P) so it's for the Crystallites. But it also means bad times for the stone is the "Blood Stone". Stainless Blood. So you can guess, Trouble for Crystallites and the Dark Crescent, against Stainless Blood. I will weave in some actual Fairytail characters like Lucy, or Hibiki, or such and such. Thanks for applying! These are the accepted members!

For the guild Dark Crescent:

**Jason hunter's OC**

Name: Aaron Vault

Gender: Male

Age:20

Hair: short shaggy brown

Eyes: pure blood red eyes

Height: 5'9"

Daily cloths: A red short sleeved dress shirt with a loose black tie and camouflage pants

Formal cloths: A black dress shirt with a red tie and and black pants

Swim wear: A loose white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black trunks

Sleep wear: dark blue shorts

Weapons: two twin swords that He carries on his back

Magic type: fire wolf slayer

Guild: Dark crescent

Guild mark: red, on the right of his chest

Guild ranking: S-class mage

Personality: he's nice, caring, loyal,handsome, flirty,smart, funny, and he's a little bit of a player

Likes: training, reading, music, hot summer days, painting, cooking

Dislikes: cats, cold days

Family: none

Friends: his best friend Jake who's his pet wolf he found in the woods as a child and the guild ( Jake can talk)

Love life: a girl he met at childhood ( you can pick who's the girl gonna be)

* * *

**OrenjiJemi's OC**

Name: Lapis Lazulli

Gender: Female

Age: 17, January 21st

Hair:

Color: Bright green

Length: Extremely long

Style: Wavy, thick, held in a high ponytail, messy bangs

Eyes: Sea green,

Daily clothes:(Modify if needed, her main themes are Victorian and marine-based)

-Short-sleeved elegantly laced (The lace is white, meant to appear like waves and sea spray) blue blouse

-Dark green buttoned vest

-Poofy skirt, reaching her knees, generally same design as blouse, white underneath

-White leggings

-Lace-up dark green, high-heeled boots, the lace being blue ribbon

-Black top hat

-Dark green trench coat reaching just above her skirt's end

-Light blue gloves

Formal clothes: Much like her informal. Though, if important, she'd be extremely extravagant

Swimwear: Blue bikini, huge straw sun hat

Sleepwear: Light blue long-sleeved nightgown, mint-green shark slippers, dark blue robe

Weapons: Large golden trident, magic

Magic Type: Water

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Insignia: Turquoise, left shoulder

Guild ranking: S-class (Can be changed if necessary)

Likes:

-Fishes, squids, sharks, etc.

-Islands/exotic places

-Fashion

-Art

-Fighting

-Arguing

-Water

-The sea

-Spicy food

Dislikes:

-Seafood

-Shyness

-Bottled-up feelings

-Dry places

* * *

**Guest (not this person's user, he/she is anon to me too O_O)'s OC**

Name: Mira (no surname)

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Hair: black with icy blue highlights that reach her things

Eyes: lilac

Daily clothes:black shorts with a white tank top navy blue blazer and knee-high boots

Formal clothes: blue button-down top with a black high-waisted pencil skirt and black stilettos

swimwear: black and purple bikini

sleepwear black tank top and green shorts

weapons: crossbow

Magic type: ice magic

Guild: Dark crescent

Guild insignia: blue on her left shoulder

Guild Ranking: S class

Likes: Animals, chocolate, the moon, forest and lakes

Dislikes: fan girls, self-centered people, being underestimated

Family: none

Friends: you can decide

Love life: I leave that to you

* * *

Taliaem's OC

Name: Lainen Triuso

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: a pale pink hair to her thigh, curled at the ends.

Eyes: sparkly dark violet eyes

Daily Clothes: a small red one sleeve to stomach shirt, black shorts, red tights, black tank top seeking under her shirt, black bunny ears, black flats, one dangly

sharktooth earring, bonelike ribbons in her hair.

Swim: tiger print bikini)strapless and flat like caveman)

Formal: a brown native american like dress( like Pocahontas) leopard flats, blue bracelets made from sapphire, head band made from white tiger skin.

Sleep: blue boxer shorts, small white t shirt

Weapons: a long spear with a sabertooth tiger teeth point.

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Insignia: blue and right thigh

Guild Rank: A Class, will be in S class later

Magic: Amazon Angel

Likes: pudding,meat, fighting,training, romace, guild

Dislikes: rhinos, apples, blueberries, dark guilds, death

Family: none

Friends: all people and nature except rhinos.

* * *

Pudding21

Name: Dylan Forest

Gender: female

Age:14

Hair: dark brown cut in a short boyish style

Eyes:green

Daily Clothes:green teeshirt, camoflauged jeans, combat boots, and a camoflauged baseballs cap

Formal Clothes: doesn't like to go to anything formal but when forced a green tanktop with a black leather jacket over it, black mini shirt, camouflaged leggings, combat

boots, and her usual cap

Swimwear: green tee shirt and camouflaged sufer shorts

Sleepwear: white teeshirt (shocker!) and black sweatpants

Weapons: crossbow or bow-and-arrow

Magic Type: Forest magic

Guild:Dark Crescent

Guild Insignia(location and color): green on shoulder

Guild Ranking: A

Likes: being a tomboy, fighting Crystallites

Dislikes: fires (destroy her home)

Family(if any): doesn't remember any

Friends: everyone in the guild and a few woodland animals

Love Life(may be chosen by me if you said none): doesn't care about love

* * *

Hikari-Angel143's OC

Name: Cassandra (Cassie) Noroyo

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Cassie's hair is held back into a high, tight bun with a few strands loose. Her bun is held by black chopsticks, and her hair is colored midnight blue.

Eyes: Chocolate brown with a hint of blue

Daily Clothes: Cassie usually wears black shorts, dark green v-neck, and bright neon blue suspenders. She has on white knee high socks and black knee high boots.

She has a cross necklace and cross earrings to match.

Formal Clothes: Cassie's formal clothing consists of a sleeveless, flowy blue dress that ends at her knees with white flats. She still has her cross necklace and earrings.

Swimwear: A neon blue one piece that has a criss-cross pattern at the back and a heart-shaped neckline in the front.

Sleepwear: Black spandex shorts and a long white shirt

Weapons: Blue-white staff with purple orb at the top.

Magic Type: Snow Magic and some Transformation magic (is a beginner and is barely learning. Can change into someone, but only lasts for a few minutes)

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Insignia: Midnight blue and on the back of her thigh, where half of it is hidden by her shorts

Guild Ranking: A

Likes: Food, friends, going on jobs, the colors blue and white, baking, being in the cold, music, dancing, and getting piggyback rides from the other guild members

Dislikes: the color pink, people who judge her by her appearance and think she's weak, running out of power at a crucial moment, thunder/lightning, clowns, being the

weak one when everyone else needs her help, and spiders

Family: An older brother named Tristian who was supposed to take care of her after their parents died, but abandoned her for his friends to join another guild. Fawn

and Daron Noroyo (deceased parents)

Friends: Everyone in the guild

Love Life: None (can be chosen by you!)

* * *

NewMusic098's OCs (Thank you very much for contributing for this story! You made me happy ;_;)

Name: Rey Aurion

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Hair: Wild, spiky dark red hair. His bangs cover the left part of his face, and are decorated with three black streaks.

Eyes: Golden Brown

Daily Clothes: He typically wears a red buttoned-up polo with folded sleeves ( up to the elbows ). The polo is tucked under a black pair of pants with the ends slightly

larger and rounded, held up by a brown leather belt. The belt holds two pockets that contain his weapons. He also wears brown leather boots.

Formal Clothes: None

Swimwear: He doesn't like to ( *cough* can't *cough* ) swim.

Sleepwear: A black undershirt and a pair of black boxers...

Weapon: A pair of silver guns of intricate design that feeds on the user's magical energy for bullets.

Magic Type: Fire Magic ( Destructive )

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Mark(location and color): Dark Red on left side of stomach

Guild Ranking: Probably A-Class? Yeah, A-Class

Likes: His sister, Opal ( there's a history O u O) ), and the color red

Dislikes: Their guild master, Sting, almost everything else.

Family: Father, Mother, Ley

Friends: Opal(crystallites), Ley

Love Life: None at the moment

* * *

Name: Ley Aurion

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: Wavy, dark purple hair reaching down her bottom. Her bangs cover the most part of her right face, and are decorated with three black streaks.

Eyes: Golden Brown

Daily Clothes: She wears a dark purple cloak with golden trimmings reaching down her stomach that hides a black mesh shirt underneath. The mesh shirt covers the

entirety of her upper body, even her hands. She wears a dark purple waistcoat wth golden trimmings reaching past her knees, and wears a pair of shorts of the same

color. She has long, black socks and ends with dark purple boots with pointed tips.

Formal Clothes: None

Swimwear: A very revealing dark purple two-piece outfit.

Sleepwear: A set of light purple pyjamas.

Weapon: A long staff with the same intricate design as Rey's guns, but with the inclusion of an eight-pointed star at the top of it.

Magic Type: Fire Magic ( Purifying )

Guild: Dark Crescent

Guild Mark(location and color): Dark Purple on right side of stomach

Guild Ranking: A-Class, too. XD

Likes: Her brother, nature, and the color purple

Dislikes: Scary things, things that would make her cry (like flying cockroaches Q n Q)

Family: Father, Mother, Rey

Friends: Almost everyone in their guild, Opal(crystallites)

Love Life: None

* * *

For Crystallites :D

LightningPanda's OCs

Name: Amethyst Lockhart

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Hair: Long black hair reaching to her low back as its tied to the tips of her hair. Her fringe is swept to the side in a messy way.

Eyes: Amber eyes. (This is were she got her name.)

Daily Clothes: Black cut leggings to her mid-thigh, a blue zipped sleeveless sweater revealing her mid-back with a dark blue hoodie, black leather finger-less gloves,

and white knee-high converse.

Formal Clothes: Black and white poka-dot dress; skirt is cut on her knees and puffed like a tutu. and black with a white bow flats.

Swim wear: a yellow bikini. (Sometimes wears a shirt or tank top over her swimsuit.)

Sleep wear: Shorts and shirt if summer. Pants and shirt if winter.

Weapons: none.

Magic Type: Brawler Re-Equip. **Basically like Erza only its Martial Arts. No swords, axe, lance, etc, etc. However, sometimes when re-equipping she can equip into

claw gloves, gun gauntlets, high-defense gloves, blah, blah, blah. You get the jizz, right? :D

Guild: Crystallites

Guild Insignia: White on her right upper thigh.

Guild Ranking: A

Likes: Red Bean Mochi, Pocky, listen to music, sing, help out her brother or anybody, and finding more outfits for her magic.

Dislikes: Has a fear towards snakes, bullies, and eating her Red Bean Mochi. - gets very angry.

Family: Zircon Lockhart (Her twin brother)

Friends: Her guild mates are her friends and comrades.

Love Life: none. You can add her "love life" if you like. :)

* * *

Name: Zircon Lockhart

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Hair: Black thick messy hair as his fringe is also swept to the side in a messy way.

Eyes: Amber eyes.

Daily Clothes: A red sleeveless sweater with cat ears on the hoodie, khaki cargo pants; right side is rolled up to his knee caps, while the other its in its normal position.

Formal Clothes: A tuxedo with loose bow tie and dress shirt un-tucked with two studen belts crossed around his hips.

Swim wear: Black shorts with pockets. -sometimes has strawberry mochi's in ziplock in his pockets.-

Sleep wear: Dark Pants

Weapons: Bow sword. Is a sword that can transform into a bow.

Magic Type: Energy Magic.

Guild: Crystallites

Guild Insignia: Black on his left-side of the neck.

Guild Ranking: A

Likes: Strawberry Mochi, write stories or daily things for fun or random, free buffets, Ice Peach Tea, and PRANKS!

Dislikes: Has a fear towards Bees, hurting his guild mates, and any male getting near his sister. (in a flirt way.)

Family: Amethyst Lockhart (His twin sister)

Friends: His guild mates.

Love Life: -you can add your choice here.-

* * *

Stainless Blood OCs! Please Enter more! I only have one entry and this will hold up the story D:

* * *

NewMusic098's OC (Thank you again XD)

Name: Kaoru ( has not revealed last name )

Gender: Male(?)

Age: Unknown

Hair: Midnight black, reaches down his shoulders

Daily Clothes: He is often dressed in a formal manner, wearing a black suit and tie and a black cape. On rare occasions, he wears a masquerade mask with a butterfly's

design.

Formal Clothes: See above. :))

Swimwear: Hobbies are unknown, so doesn't know if he swims

Sleepwear: Does not sleep

Weapon: None

Magic Type: Manipulative Magic

Guild: Stainless Blood

Guild Insignia(location and color): Unknown

Guild Ranking: S

Likes: Unknown

Dislikes: Unknown

Family: Unknown

Friends: Unknown

Love Life: Unknown

* * *

Thanks again guys! And especially if you decided to read the top short summary you can call it. :D


	4. All my OCs for now!

So this is the list of OCs for now. It's only the rank, names, gender, age, daily looks, insignia, weapons, and magic:D

* * *

Crystallites:

S-class Mages

-Opal, age: 18

Female

Short silver hair a little past shoulders with a shade of sky blue

Yellow left eye and blue right eye.

White blouse underneath a light blue polo, light-blue knee-length skirt, white leggings, and wears white gloves and brown shoes.

Insignia: Peach on back

Weapons: Arcane symbols (cards)

Magic Arcane Magic

* * *

- Horatio Aragonite Magno, Age: 20

Male

Brown spiky hair that reaches shoulders

Green eyes

A white dress shirt, black pants, grey sneakers and a red scarf

Insignia: Red on back of hand

Weapons: Knives

Magic: Magnet Magic

* * *

-Quartz Steele, age: 47

Male

Bald

Orange/red eyes

Heavy steel armour(black) with adamantine coating, horned helm, only showing Eyes, Sharp fingerd gloves.

Insignia: Black on right hand

Weapons: Big claymore type sword, two machetes.

Magic type: Colossus Magic

A-class Mages

-Emerald Nadias, age: 19

Female

Pale autumn green hair that reached thigh and straight side bangs.

Pale pink eyes with red outline

Green cross strap half shirt, white tank top under, green and black mini skirt, black knee socks, green fairyish wings, green shoes, cat green tail, cat green ears

Insignia: Green on neck

Weapons: Twin blades

Magic: Chained Witch

* * *

-Sapphire, age: 20

Female

Waist long curly blonde hair

Light blue

Light blue summer dress, reaches thighs

Insignia: Light blue on shoulder

Weapons: Cold stare

Magic: Ice magic

-Amethyst Lockhart, age: 16

Female

Long black hair with the tips tied. Fringe swept messily to side

Amber eyes

Black cut leggings to her mid-thigh, a blue zipped sleeveless sweater revealing her mid-back with a dark blue hoodie, black leather finger-less gloves, and white knee-high converse.

Insignia: White on upper thigh

Weapons: none

Magic: Brawler Re-equip

-Zircon Lockhart, age: 16

Male

Thick black messy hair, also messy fringe swept to side

Amber eyes

A red sleeveless sweater with cat ears on the hoodie, khaki cargo pants; right side is rolled up to his knee caps, while the other its in its normal position.

Insignia: Black on left side of neck

Weapons: Sword that can become a bow

Magic: Energy Magic

* * *

Dark Crescent OCs

S-class Mages

-Aaron Vault, age: 20

Male

Short shaggy brown hair

Blood red eyes

A red short sleeved dress shirt with a loose black tie and camouflage pants

Insignia: Red on right of chest

Weapons: Twin swords

Magic: Fire Wolf Slayer

* * *

-Lapis Lazulli, age: 17

Female

Thick and wavy bright green hair, held in a high ponytail with messy bangs

Sea green eyes

Short-sleeved elegantly laced (The lace is white, meant to appear like waves and sea spray) blue blouse with dark green buttoned vest. Poofy knee length skirt with same design as blouse and white leggings. Blue ribbon lace up dark green high heeled boots.

Insignia: Turquoise on left shoulder

Weapons: Gold trident

Magic: Water Magic

-Mira, age: 20

Female

Black hair and icy blue highlights that reach thighs

Lilac eyes

Black shorts, white tank, navy blue blazer, and knee high boots

Insignia: Blue on left shoulder

Weapons: Crossbow

Magic: Ice Magic

A-class Mages

* * *

-Lainen Triuso, age: 19

Female

Pale pink to thighs, ends curled

Dark violet eyes

A small red one sleeve to stomach shirt, black shorts, red tights, black tank top seeking under her shirt, black bunny ears, black flats, one dangly sharktooth earring, bonelike ribbons in her hair

Insignia: Blue on right thigh

Weapons: Spear with sabertooth teeth point

Magic: Amazon Angel

* * *

-Dylan Forest, age: 14

Male

Dark brown hair in a short boyish style

Green eyes

Green tee, camo jeans, combat boots, and camo baseball cap

Insignia: Green on shoulder

Weapons: Crossbow/ bow and arrow

Magic: Forest magic

* * *

- Cassandra (cassie) Noroyo, age: 16

Midnight blue hair help up by black chopsticks into a high tight bun with a few loose strands

Chocolate brown eyes with hint of blue

Black shorts, dark green v-neck, neon blue suspenders. White knee high socks, black knee high black books, cross necklace with matching earrings

Insignia: Midnight blue on back of thigh(half hidden by shorts)

Weapons: Blue/white staff with purple orb

Magic: Snow magic and beginning Transformation magic

* * *

-Rey Aurion, age: 19

Male

Spiky dark red hair, left part of face covered by bangs with three black streaks

Golden brown eyes

Red button up polo with folded sleeves to elbows by a brown leather belt. Has two pockets which holds weapons and brown leather boots.

Insignia: Dark red on left side of stomach

Weapons: Pair of silver guns and feels on user's magic for ammo

Magic: Fire (Destuctive) Magic

* * *

-Ley Aurion, age: 19

Female

Wavy dark purple hair reaching bottom. Bangs covering most of right side of face with three black streaks

Golden brown eyes

Dark purple cloak with gold trims reaching stomach. Black mesh shirt covers upper body and hands. Purple waistcoat with gold trims, past knees, and shorts. Long black socks, dark purple boots, pointed at tips

Insignia: Dark purple on right side of stomach

Weapons: Long staff with same designs as Rey's guns with with eight-pointed star on top

Magic: Fire (Purifying) Magic

* * *

OCs for Stainless Blood

S-class Mages

-Kaoru, age: ?

Male(?)

Midnight black hair, reaches shoulders

Black eyes

Black suit, tie, cape. Rarely wears masquerade mask with butterfly design

Insignia: ?

Weapons: none

Magic: Manipulative Magic

* * *

-Katrina Moss, age: 12

Female

Long violet hair to midback, slight waves. Bangs in hime-style with two longer side bangs to collar bone

Green eyes

Classic Goth style Lolita dress with small had with small veil(changes day to day)

Insignia: Black on right hand

Weapons: Markers?

Magic: Drawing Magic

* * *

-Zyon Delacourt, age: 27

Male

Short brown hair with cowlick on back

Brown left eye, patch on right eye

Tan suede suit, lace up front, green pants, brown boots

Insignia: Dark green on left side of neck

Weapons: Bow and a variety of arrows

Magic: Arrow Magic

* * *

A-class Mages

-Monoka Hineko, age:?

Female

Long black hair to back

Red eyes with dark pink outline

Black leotard, sleeves cut, ruffle red skirt, brown tights, black flats, devilish tail and blue moon clip

Insignia: Red on chest

Weapons: Moon clip turns to double Japanese fans

Magic: Dark Crusader

* * *

-Marishka Delacourt , age: 23

Female

Worn up brown hair

Green eyes

Lavender blouse, knee length grey skirt, silver sandals

Insignia: White between shoulder blades(not very visible)

Weapons: Yarn

Magic: Life Making Magic

* * *

-Nora "Rocket" Jestring, age: 19

Female

Short dark blue hair in pixie style, fringe split in middle showing forehead. Low ponytail reaching mid back

Right pink eye, other blue

Caramel bikini-like shirt cut mid-riff in color navy blue as the back acts like a long cape reaching to her ankles, black short puffy shorts with ripped red stockings and navy blue thigh-high leather high-heel boots.

Insignia: Dark blue, right upper arm

Weapons: Yoyo

Magic: Earth Bomb Magic

* * *

-Raito Sora, age: 13

Male

Short messy white hair, two long side abngs reaching collarbones. Fringe goes over his eyebrows slightly

Yellow catlike eyes

Black loose shirt with dark grey skinny jeans, a red short sleeve trench coat zipped half-way to his chest, and black leather platform knee-high boots. White belt on his waist with two long blue suspenders hung onto his sides and a black pouch tied around his right thigh. Black beanie on head

Insignia: Black on back of right shoulder

Weapons: Buster Sword

Magic: Shadow Demon Slayer


	5. Message!

Updated new list on chapter 4! Starting to write story :D

Stainless Blood: (main)Kaoru, (Co-main)Katrina Moss

Dark Crescent: (main)Rey Aurion, (Co-main)Mira

Crystallites: (main)Amethyst Lockhart, (Co-main)Horatio Aragonite Magno


End file.
